Scars and Burns
by soulessgodess
Summary: Axel is a vocal of a band. one day, he caught himself writing a song about a certain Blond he didn't even know? WARNING: yaoi boyxboy don't like dont read AKUROKU SIDE PAIRINGS: RenoxRufus, ZackxCloud, Soriku, Dexion & Seiner  3 MULTICHAPERED  AU!
1. Chapter 1

..Axel's POV everything here is axel the  
(Axel) Ex. (Yea, I call my hyperactive blonde friend a ware wolf)  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
'Axel thoughts' Ex.'Is he really so dense?'  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
"People talking" Ex. "R-Riku...Stop..Nnhh"  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
-Flash B- : no need for explaining  
-insert place arriving at here-  
Ex. -at pee wee bar-  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
::insert time elapsed:: Ex. ::+ 2 hours::  
+= after ... Hours  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
and all the other thing he says

Jean: fandom chars! Runaway from her mind! Its painfull! Btw she doesn't own them AT ALL *runs*

Me: put a sock in it princess! I made ya!

All fandom char: oAo;

Me: ON TO DA STOREH and don't you mention that again young man *mumbled to Jean*

Yo, I'm Axel got a little story here heh. I'm in a band, called the "No bodies" my coworkers: Riku, Zexion, Hayner, and Demyx. We each play an instrument and of course sing I'm lead singer and guitar. Riku is on bass, Zexion is on keyboards, Hayner's on drums, and Demyx is the main guitar player. Our band is still new just got the record label from our manager who's also Riku's boyfriend... Well you'll meet him later.

As for me, my looks. Well, my hair is a fiery red and it took bitchy hours to do it! But hey its a natural spike (wink) I also have upside down tear drop tattoo's under each of my eyes actually, their birth marks people think its depressing. I think its luck, and luck how it turned out right?

-

"GUYS SERIOUSLY! I really have to know! Do you guys want to stay in the dorms or not? Cuz if you guys don't want to ill book a 3 year use of an apartment near here!" Yea... So that's Sora always having us answer questions, well he does need it since he's our manager but wow he's young!

So he asked us for the 13th time today, and well... Riku's a BIG distraction when we try to answer.

"dorms!" Me, Hayner, Zexion, and Demyx replied though once again Sora was distracted with Riku who whispered to a btlushing brunette manager "anything you want So'"

I got annoyed... Yes very much annoyed and so, I pulled the damn silverette, gave him to the others, and said it right to the shorter boy's face "for the love of god Sora! DORMS!" He just starred at me "...okay... D-dorms!" The small brunette replied, he messaged the school account or something and there it was.

.an awkward silence.

Few seconds later and we were laughing our heads off Riku was free, Sora was helping Riku get off the ground, Zexion and Hayner we're laughing and me and Demyx we're hand over shoulder laughing next to each other, guess that's what makes us so... Glued to each other?

Yea so, besides that! Today we're going to the new studio in our new town. And other than that as for now were only going on gigs every 2 months cuz we have classes of course... Oh did I already said this? No I don't think so... Yea we're still in high school I'm 18, Demyx and Riku are too. Sora is 16, and Zexy's (yes I call him Zexy... Sometimes Sexy if I want ^3^) 17.

~

"WERE HERE!" Sora exclaimed hands flailing... Tch typical Sora, the place was nice. Big... And had an edgy feel, the walls were layered with graffiti that was nicely drawn, when we went inside there we're 2 floors each floor had 5 studios and each floor had a lobby for payment usage... The man that helped around was Cid, Sora told us.

There were a number of studio's being used at the moment we took one of the biggest studio's, there were about 3 studio's that were the biggest. We went inside I took a guitar started tuning it, but the sight I saw when I looked around was indescribable... There was this mop of blonde hair in the corner, holding a...sketch book?, or... A notebook? From the back it does seem to be a boy, straight figure no curves whatsoever.

The figure turned around, HE was the most beautiful being I've ever seen with his black T-shirt with big checkered letters spelling "depressed" with a character right above the word. His hair was just...spiky..not as spiky as mine, but fairly spiky. (Yea, I'm bi. got a problem? Stop reading this story! and since Riku has a boyfriend it kinda rubbed off on me)

"Oh woah! Sorry I usually come here to get the stuff I need sorry to interrupt" that was his first words I've heard him say. His voice was husky and a little hurt...somewhere.

Riku nudged his boyfriend and then as if on cue "huh? Roxas? Is that?...I can't tell Riku~ he's wearing sunglasses...it might be Ventus!" He exclaimed whispering as to that the nameless angel left. "Whose...Roxas?" I asked questioning "he's my cousin!" The cheery brunette said "you haven't met Roxas?" Hayner said, I shake my head "dude..." Demyx sighed patting my shoulder "you really don't know him?" Zexy joined in as well "what? I've never met this 'Roxas' okay?" Making hand gestures while saying it.

It was silent Sora made gestures as if he were thinking "well... He WAS drunk when he met him.. Right? And... So was Roxas maybe he doesn't remember Axel either hn. That bites" Sora exclaimed most of the other nodding in agreement, me on the other hand is genuinely confused and just shrug.

"Anyway, while you guys are tuning...I want to tell you that your transferring to Hollow Bastion high. HB high for short and the dorms are fairly big each of you will be in a 2 person room and so will I" Sora explained cutting short for breath then out of a blue Riku of course teased. But then... It was also a suggestion "do I get a room with you So'?" In a seductive way thatonly Sora would find arousing.

Then, I say "eherm! 3,2,1" and I gestured a composers pose as when a long note was used as all except Riku and Sora chorused "noooo" in different notes that sounded fairly good.

After that Demyx quickly said "you know why?" he said looking at a glaring Riku "because! Sora would be to busy playing with his stoic boyfriend to even pay attention in class let alone to manage us!" Explaining the rest of the former sentence as everyone nodded in a agreement. While a red Sora tried to ocupy himself with the floor and a glaring Riku was looking at us as if were something hideous.

"So', any explanations who were getting with?" Hayner started changing a smudge bit of the subject. "Well I'm not sure... But I know me and Riku aren't together" and then our manager just shrugged.

"You guys start tomorrow its the start of the new year anyway... Sophomores right?" We all nod "its not an expensive school but its just like a normal high school so live with it, it just has a dorm and some extra curriculums you can pick. For free period of course you can pick your own but there are 2 free periods and one must be together so you can practice. Other than that this studio is too far but in HB high they have their own studio" we all nod as we process the information our manager told us.

For the rest of the day we spent it practicing a song were doing for our next gig in a cafe, actually we chose to do it in a cafe... We were tired of so many crowds of people. Wanted to lay down and play like we used to... After practice we plopped down on a nearby hotel for a night and tomorrow we have school.

Its gunna be a LONG school year.

-

WOOO YEA DONE FINNALY THE FIRST CHAP SIGH it was hard tho yes... Axel is already in love with... Roxas\Ventus you'll have to find out for yourself in da NEXT CHAPPY! 

(it seemed longer on my phone I SWEAR

Mitch: that's cuz you made it ON your PHONE

Me: oh is it chilly in here? ICE PRINCESS?

Mitch: I'm a GUY, MALE, NOT A FEMALE/GIRL/WOMAN OF ANY SORT!)

R n R I really appreciate it TwT


	2. Chapter 2

..Axel's POV everything here is axel the  
(Axel) Ex. (Yea, I call my hyperactive blonde friend a ware wolf)  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
'Axel thoughts' Ex.'Is he really so dense?'  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
"People talking" Ex. "R-Riku...Stop..Nnhh"  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
-Flash B- : no need for explaining  
-insert place arriving at here-  
Ex. -at pee wee bar-  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
::insert time elapsed:: Ex. ::+ 2 hours::  
+= after ... Hours  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
and all the other thing he says

DISC : I do not own KH or FFVll I do own copies of their game =3

...,...,...

"Yea-yea Sora I'm up" wow... Today Sora is getting us up REALLY early, well it is our first day of school our stuff of course aren't there yet, since we said we'll do it ourselves. Yea, we ARE artist but we're teenagers too.

So yea... I just finished taking a bath...err Clean up and has changed and packed my tooth brush and bath equipment. And so I'm ready, just need breakfast.

"AXEL GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE! NOW!" Sora? Was that SORA? What the fuck? He never says that... O.O maybe he's mad. As I went down I was well... Actually shivering and I'm still walking down in silence while I heard the usually go lucky brunette screaming and mumbling angrily.

"That FUCKIN'- Axel Spends fricken 2 HOURS on his DAMN hair... Uggghhh that little..." And as soon as Riku noticed me, he had cereal in his mouth and then, he nudged the brunette and pointed at me "OH YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO JOIN US EH?" Sora said, everyone was silent... too silent.

"...umm..." I try to think of a good reason though sadly my brain is dying to the point which it can only generate the answer 'umm' smart...yea, smart Axel. "FUCKING TAKE A SEAT! YOUR THE LAST ONE TO COME DOWN KNOW THAT? NOW EAT!" I obeyed without question and took a seat. I saw the food in front of me... My favorites, mashed potato and bacon. Did he make these for me? Actually Everyones got their favorite foods on their plates.

Explains why he's mad.

"...uh...Thanks..." I say cautiously  
"WHAT?" Sora snaps still in an angry tone "thanks...For the food..." I say louder so he hears "your welcome, now eat!" Our manager once again replies, a little happier than last time.

::+1 hour::

So now were at HB high... I think that's it *sigh* well now we'll get our rooms one thing I know is that we can share a room other than with someone whose the same grade. He might be older... But of course were not going to be in a room with girls... Bummer... (I'm bi remember?)

~

"Well! Now you all go carry your stuff while I talk to our guide and the one whose showing you guys your rooms okay?" We all get our stuff while Riku tries to follow Sora but of course, we found out. Demyx and Hayner both shout, "RIKU DONT YOU TRY GETTING YOUR BIG ASS BUTT OUT OF THIS!" That got the point. "FINE SHEESH! Bye So~ don't let anyone, I mean ANYONE molest you okay hun?" Well that's Riku for ya possessive as fuck...

Couple of minutes later after we got our stuff Sora came back, with my brother... Reno "Yo! My names Reno Sinclair, you guys can call me or I'm a teacher here, mind you. But for now, Reno's fine." I try to hide behind Riku, but alas I'm too tall, though he's kind of occupied at the moment, Reno that is. He was a teacher I knew that but I didn't know where.

"so there's Riku, Zexion, Hayner, Demyx, of course Sora, and Ax...-el... it's funny, your name, Axel. its similar to my brother's name... Wait I only see 5 where's Axel?" I guess I'm not that lucky today everyone went away and all pointed at me *sigh* "woah! Dude, it is you! Yo, bro" he greeted me "yeah hey Reno" I say as I scratch the back of my neck

"tryin' to hide eh? Well if you skip class I will personally .DOWN well! Now our staff will get your bags in your rooms and since you guys were one day late were having a welcoming ceremony and then you get a tour. After THAT you'll get to see your rooms" Reno explained to a reading Zexion, an airdruming Demyx, the wondering eyes of Hayner, and Riku with Sora being all cuddly sweet hearts... Though were still listening. Me listening more intently.

So Reno showed us to the ceremony hall where fangirls await, with some fanboys heh, everyone loves us. And we took a seat my clothes almost got torn to bits if I wasn't using a SLEEVELESS leather jacket and so... The sleeves on my shirt were torn to bits .-. And then we got a tour around campus, so now were on our way to the dorms with fangirls swooning, and fanboys asking us stuff on how to do things which is really...Awkward.

- male dorms-

"So here's the male dorms, the girls dorms if you ask... Which I will strictly see to it that you don't go in there, that's not allowed yo, Is on the other side of campus. So you won't go there THAT easily" Reno explained as we nod uninterested.

He gave us a tour for each floor in each building, there are 2 building. each has 3 floors, Reno told us. We were really anxious to know our rooms and roommates... So we were just bored to death.. "Now on to your rooms" FINALLY our heads snap up as my brother said that. Zexion I think stopped resting on Demyx's shoulder and Demyx was shouting words I didn't hear, Hayner was telling Reno to have showed us sooner, and Riku and Sora stopped cuddling... Typical.

"Yeah, yeah ok now shut up or ill make it longer!" We all shut our mouths and followed my brother, we went through the first floor in the first building and stopped at the secondfloor "now, Riku is in room 108 right there, with your roommate... Ventus, he's Sora's cousin as I recall right? your stuff is already inside" Reno explained "uhh thanks Reno, Ven... Right Sora?" Riku then went in without another delay than putting a kiss on Sora's forehead after the brunette nodded.

"Next, Hayner your in room 110 with umm hay- hay- ah! Your with Seifer... Now be good he's not the most friendly kid around" Reno told Hayner, after scheming his name board and giving hints. without delay our little cargo pants dirty blonde drummer went inside his room I bet he's greeting his new roommate now.

"ZEXION! Now its you, sooo your in room... 115, on this floor with... Demyx. Wow congrats... I guess? Oh be care full there are several 'not straight' guys that like to find 'preys'" *facepalm* man my brother is creepy. He said that while WINKING what the hell? Is he hitting on Zexy or something? Uhh... "YAY ZEXY WERE IN THE SAME ROOM!" Demyx shreaked loudly. "Yes Demyx we are... " Zexy says while smiling to Demyx, and they went in together.

...Lucky...

"next floor! Children!" Reno said while climbing up the stairs, me and Sora following from behind.

"Now... Sora your in room 123 with Roxas, I'm sure you know him REALLY well right?" Reno says I assume that's Sora's cousin the one I heard the other day "REALLY? Yay! Thank you Reno!" The small brunette said as he hugged my brother... "Are you hitting on Sora?" I said a bit curious "no, my dear brother Axel.. I know as much that Riku would kill me if I did." He said a smug grin on his face egh.

"So your room is right next door to Sora and Roxas' room with... Cloud Strife, he's really nice and a senior!" Reno said proudly. "Well then I'm off bro' see ya round!" I replied leaving my brother who was smiling at me a wide grin on his face.  
When I got in my room I saw this small male, he was blonde. doesn't look like a senior... "Hey, I'm Axel. Your... Cloud right?" I asked sort of polite he turned around "Yeah, hi. I'm Cloud Strife, senior nice to meet you" he said smiling while reaching his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and smiled as well, it seems that he doesn't care about the fact that I'm in a up class band good.. "you look like Zack..." Cloud said in a small murmur but I heard it loud and clear, "you know my brother?" I asked. yes my other brother Zack, works here I didn't know anyone would seem to notice. Unlike my siblings my hair has both my parents color gradiently my dad's black and my moms Red. though Zack has only black, and Reno has only Red.

"Uhh... You heard that? Well, he's a teacher here you know?" I nod when he said that, but... Was he BLUSHING? Wow, that's unexpected "wait are you... Blushing? Is it because of me? I hope not, cause it'll be awkward" Cloud shook his head furiously, yes he was taller but he was smaller than me. "No! Its just umm uhh..." I laugh good he doesn't 'LIKE' me "well ok uhh sorry just have this awkward feeling y'know?" I say as we laugh now sitting on our own beds.

I know it seems I didn't pay attention to the words after he said 'No!' But I heard too clearly. I know what that meant "hey umm, soooo do you... Like my brother? I don't mind but it seems that-" I was stopped by strong hands on my opened mouth "shhh! PLEASEDONTTELLHIM!" he said in a really fast sentence o.o I was shocked (maybe it looked kinda like O•O while he kinda looked like/  
"S-sorry, but... PLEASE don't tell him? I beg you!" Cloud said again, "umm woah ok..ok I won't...but why don't YOU tell HIM? And your bi?" He nods slowly "its embarrassing, what if he doesn't like me back?" He said blushing crimson red I laugh "well we won't know till you ask right?" He shook his head again "NO! And plus he's a teacher that's... Not allowed right?" I guess that's true but who says? "Hmmm your right... I'll do an investigation!" I said rather interested in his 'crush' and then we sigh.

"Hey your manager is my cousin right?" Cloud said "Sora? He's your cousin? wow! I didn't know that!" A knock on the door stopped our conversation. Cloud got up and opened the door "ZAC-!" Cloud's mouth was clamped with my brothers hands it seems "ssshhh chocobo! People will hear!" A nickname? How cute... They went inside and sat on Cloud's bed.  
My brother hugging his 'chocobo' right next to his hip since he's taller "hey Ax!" Zack said "hey Zack" I said smiling.

"So your in a room with little chocobo here?" He asked I nod "yea of course who else really?" I replied in my own way "good point, so your gunna have some classes with me...wait your in my homeroom class!" Zack said cheerfully "dude? NO WAY!" I said happy really, he's an awesome brother "YES WAY!" We high fived in the air from afar as If its something secret.

Cloud laughed "you guys are really close huh?" He asked "as of you with Zack cloud," I retort and I saw that Zack and Cloud both turned away somewhat blushing.

This is going to be interesting...

I thought as a chessire grin spread on my lips. "So! Is cloud in one of your class Zack?" I say as there was the oh so annoying awkward silence "well... YEA! He's really good in my class! Which is... GYM! DUN DUN DUN!" He said playfully with those 'jaws' sound effects, tch. Well he IS Zackery Fair.

We spent the rest of the day talking, at least until Sora came and told me the 'nobodies' need to practice. I bid my brother and roommate goodbye so now I'm on my way to the studio.

- studio-

"Sorry I'm late..." I said while giving a short wave to my coworkers but... I only saw five, one I didn't recognize, he was blonde, a cute little blonde. He looked...a lot like the little angel I saw at the other studio. I knew it wasn't him though "whose this? I ask plainly pointing at the unknown figure, "it's Ventus" Riku said, not raising his head but still tuning his bass. "Yea, that's my cousin... Oh, by the way! He's Roxas' twin!" Sora said while in the midst of a call. "Hey Ax!" Demyx greeted me "el..." Zexion said as if completing Demyx's sentence while greeting me at the same time. "Hn... Hey, Axel.." I greeted Ventus after I got closer and I held out my hand, he shaked it "Ve-ventus, Nice to meet you. You can c-call me V-ven" he replied shyly, cute. Not dazzling though. His eyes were around teal not really blue... But teal that's unusual, though Riku's are aqua so I guess its normal.

"So, I heard your in a room with my brother?" Ven said as I started tuning my guitar "who? Cloud? Yea I'm in a room with him, he's your brother? Wow... And Sora he's your cousin right?" I ask to a still talking Sora, he nods silently since he was listening for what the other line is talking about "dude... One more shot and he's gunna snap y'kno-" Demyx was cut off by Hayner who went in slamming the door mumbling things.

"That little! He thinks he's king of the world! I'm no damn chicken wuss! One minute he was bitchin! The other he was tryin to kiss me! BLEGH! WELL FUCK YOU SEIFER!" He said as he went in everyone starring. Well, Sora's going to snap in 3...2...1 "WILL YOU DAMN SO IMPORTANT PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP? IM TRYING TO MAKE AN IMPORTANT CALL HERE!" Yep... He snapped.

"Sorry Sora its just Seifer is just so fuckin-" the little brunette snapped once more at Hayner who was trying to explain "YEA YEA ITS GREAT THAT AXEL MET MY CUS AND YOU ALMOST GOT KISSED BY YOUR NEW ROOMMATE but can you PLEASE shut your TOO BIG ASS HOLES cuz I'm making an IMPORTANT CALL?" That did it...

"..." Silence  
Couple of minutes later Sora went out of the studio needing sometime alone to finish the 'important' call.

"Told ya" Demyx said everyone else nodding. I took off my jacket and left it on a random amplifier and plugged my favorite guitar which was a hollow guitar the egdes of the hollow outline was black and the line for the strings was red... Sweet~ I chose it myself.

After that we went and just practiced as usual with the occasional Riku checking for Sora and resting for us.

...,...,...

Dudes... And dudets ».» I finally finished it .-. That took like omg... 4 days o.o cus I did this on my phone xD but anyway hope you enjoyed it's KINDA goin' somewhere.

Where's Roxas you ask? You'll see him in other chapters so R n R or comment and fave x3 thank youse.


	3. Chapter 3

..Axel's POV everything here is axel the  
(Axel) Ex. (Yea, I call my hyperactive blonde friend a ware wolf)  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
'Axel thoughts' Ex.'Is he really so dense?'  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
"People talking" Ex. "R-Riku...Stop..Nnhh"  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
-Flash B- : no need for explaining  
-insert place arriving at here-  
Ex. -at pee wee bar-  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
::insert time elapsed:: Ex. ::+ 2 hours::  
+= after ... Hours  
EXAMPLE NOT IN STORY  
and all the other thing he says

DISC : I do not own KH or FFVll I do own copies of their game =3

...,...,...

"Axel! AXEL! Its six! Wake up!" Huh? Who is that? "Nnnnhhh who wha?" I say since I'm still light headed "Sora is outside going bezerk and he said to get you out or else I'll be..." Hhh Cloud said (I think its Cloud) while doing gestures with two fingers going across his neck that show murder or some sort"Clooouudd?" I murmured "axel please he's REALLY scary when mad!" The Chocobo said "I know... Chocobo..." I say while petting his head "WAKE UP!" SLAP o.o he slapped me...The chocobo slapped me, whoa that was sudden! "What? Where? A GIANT TOXIC BUG?" What was I SAYING? I thought as I saw the look on Cloud's face, surprise, guilt, and fright.

"AXEL COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE IN DREAM LAND SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT~" ...Sora...Sora?...SORA? OMYGOD I got out of bed and went outside after getting a comb and changed clothes "h-hey.." I say, nice.. Smartass "well there we are, were going to have practice now. Okay? Remember six sharp we practice NOW MOVE!" I hurriedly go down the hall on top of the stairs waiting for Sora, and then we walked together Sora picking up Hayner and Riku on the way while he said Zexion and Demyx were already there.

::+2 hours::

Okay, so we finished practice and now were eating breakfast. Where's this Roxas? I'm really kind of curious "hey So'," I started to ask while holding a fork in my teeth absently "hm?" He answered, good thing Riku's in the toilet. "You know I really want to meet this 'Roxas'" I say thinking about how he would look like. "Well I dunno Ax, I don't see him anywhere... But anyway, if its possible I guess I can make a get together" the brunette said while I scanned the room. I don't even know what he looks like! Why am I searching for him? But that news was good "well, ill be looking forward to it.." I say as I continued my unfinished meal.

We finished about 40 minutes later just 10 minutes before the bell, though its a 7 minute walk to the main building. And...shit, my first class is on the third floor.

"Hey guys gotta hurry the bells gonna ri-" RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG "-ng...soon" I sigh  
"gotta go!" I start to sprint up the stairs as the swarm of students split into smaller groups.

BAM! I hit someone dead in their tracks. "Uh... Sorry," I say as I rubbed my nose, looking at the mess of text books I crouch and started picking up my books and helping the person I ran into. While I picked up some of the things I found a CD case, I studied it briefly and... "Umm... Can I get that back so I can go to class?" The person said. Good thing I was wearing the green beanie I got last year as a gift from Sora that pushed my hair down or this boy would freak that his (I assume) favourite band's vocalist found out.

I looked up in his eyes and they were sky blue... The most beautiful shade of blue I've seen he also had stunning blonde hair that mesh with his eyes quite complementingly, "umm yea.. Sure" I gave him back his CD case, brushing our hands slightly in the process. "I...I gotta go!" He said and sprinted in the now silent halls. I walked to my class as to know that I'm late anyways and wouldn't make much time even if I hurried.

My mind kept trailing of to that CD he had it was actually our band's new album titled 'nobodies share their life, heart, and blood' strange... I know some of the guys are fans but I doubt they carried our album everywhere.

"Room 319" this is my class.. I announced to no one in particular and went in slowly prepare for the attack of fangirls that are oh so 'friendly' and 'welcoming'.

It was English, oh how I hate English. But all the while I kept thinking of that cute little blonde that I bumped into, he kinda looked like Ven- scratch that. He looked A LOT like Ven, though I don't know if its really his twin, I'm getting more curious by the second, of this 'Roxas'. He's older than Sora, right?

-lunch at Norien's-

I sit alone in the corner as to not get caught by any fangirls, since I took off my beanie (its freakin hot here). And not with my friends who had hair that stood out like a flamingo in a herd of antelopes. Well mine did too, its just... Never mind... I know you people think my hair is a dead giveaway. But hey, I picked this dark place so I won't get caught. I found out it was a good hiding spot when not seeking for my fans attention, and from Reno. Well, its nice.

And apparently the blonde I ran into liked it too. I thought as I saw him walk inside wearing a red and white hoodie over his checkered shirt, and jeans as tight as they could get. he got a mocha frappea and tried to get out of Norien's when a mob of girls spot me, shit... Gotta hide! I thought and ducked under the table in the dark isolated place in this small cafe, seeing the mob of girls that stomped in making the blonde squeak.

Cute...

After the rampage they all left, good they didn't see me, phew... I got out from the place and held a hand in front of the blonde after putting on the beanie, helping him up. He accepted but saw the mocha frappea not in his hands anymore nor on the floor, those fangirls must've took it. "C'mon I'll buy you a new one" I say rather calmly before gesturing him to the register to have him get what he had 2 minutes ago.

"Here, its on me. You don't have to pay me back" I say smirking at the blonde. "Thanks..." He told me. have I.. heard that voice somewhere? "Hey-" I say turning around, though he was already out the door. Shit, I was going to ask him his name!

::+4 hours::

School was out and we already practiced.  
Now, I wanna just get to my room and listen to random music. But when I got in the room... It wasn't the most beautiful sight, but I guess I should have seen it coming. "Eherm!" I scoffed trying to get Cloud and Zack's attention who were apparantly kissing. They snap their heads at me and broking off the kiss.

"...A-Ax.." Cloud tried to say, an apparent crimson blush upon his face "uhh well.. See ya chocobo!" Zack shouted before he bolted out of the room.

"Soooo? Tell me what happened!" I say just like one of those gossiping girls, Ew~ "I... Rather not.." he tries to avoid the question eh? "He's my brother and your my brother in law to be!" I say grinning as wide as I can get.. Clouds blush just got darker about 2 shades. "B-but its just... just... Um I...you...O...okay." He finally answered.

-flash B-

A knock on the door startled the studying blonde "uh oh... Come in its open" the creak announced that the visitor has come in "hey chocobo!" Zack Fair... The go lucky, well abbed raven haired teacher. "Need some tutoring?" He asked Cloud shook his head "Nah, I'm good." He answered. There was a comforting silence over the two, Zack usually just watches as the Blonde studied.

Couple of minutes later they decided to broke of the silence "hey, can I talk to you about something?" They said in unision after cloud turned his seat 180 degrees in measure to look at Zack. "You go first" they both said once again in perfect sync.

"You first..." The Blonde's teacher insisted "uh uhm... Ok" his student answered "you see... I like this person... And well I want to-" he was cut off "who is it?" His teacher voiced a sad expression crossed his face. "Well I umm...I like...I... Like...y-" once again the blonde was cut off "me?" His teacher voiced making his most favorite student that he nicknamed 'Chocobo' of course after that cute but firce fluffy yellow animal blush as red as a tomato.

"Sorry if I'm wrong but i-" the 'Chocobo' shook his head furiously in disagreement. "No! Its just... Where, did you? How did you? Eh?" The blonde squaked out the last part as though he was a fish out of water.

"I... Sort of... Well, remember the first day Axel came here?" Cloud nodded "yeah?" He replied after nodding "I was on my way to your room, when I was about to knock. I heard Axel ask you if you like him..." Zack waited for the nod that was an 'OK' and then continued when satisfied with the simple response "I was jealous... And curious... So I listened, and then I found out. I then decided to end the conversation before it gets too out of hand and I start drooling-"  
The Teacher was cut off by soft plump lips he waited for, it was chaste... Though blissful. After a moment, they broke away. "Thank you... That's all I need to know Zack..." The blonde explained, chuckling. then, The Raven initiated another kiss, more passionate, more tender and... All the more. That's when... A certain Redhead vocalist decided to barge in on their moment.

-End Flash B-

"Wow... I thought you two would never get together from the looks of it" I say. Amused at what happened "I mean you two were so shy, and my brother does look like the type to go around and pick up anyone he can pick up, but the truth is he gets REALLY shy, I was shocked when I heard that he said that" I explain as if the sentence was cut off... "Uhh...really?" Cloud chuckled.

::+3 hours::

Later that day at about... 7:30 PM I was in the studio skeeming over some of our songs and continuing the lyrics to our new song. "Breaking me, wounding me, straining me... Its torture, its pleasure, its the only thing I do for you..." THERE! The Refferaines done. I look over the pages in my lyric book and there was this page.. "Meeting you?" I read over the lyrics that were laid out "sein' you in the front row.. Makes my heart beat a thousand times faster, your silky blonde hair... Those beautiful sky blue eyes. The way they complement your whole body..." When did I write that? I really don't remember. Its nice though, then I kept reading on "the first day I saw you.. From the back of that red cafe, I waited and waited... For you to look this way... And." That was it, those were the only words on that page.

"Click" the sound of the door clicking when a person comes in, I shot up my head to look at the visitor he was wearing a hoodie which hid his hair that was...blonde? His eyes though were seemingly a really light shade of blue. I don't know if its him or not, it might be him. "Umm hello?" I ask the visitor. he seems young, though.. A lot more mature than me.

"Reno?"

...,...,...

Okay cliff hanger! I HAD to do that! Sorry xDDD you guys are gunna have to find out about the 'visitor' on da next chap -w- okai?

For those of you who know who it is do NOT I reppeat do NOT tell anyone poor people for spoilers xD so yea thanks for reading chap THREE OMG ALREADY? (usually I never finish xD) and it took like a month o.o soooooo wait for the fourth one kay?

Thanks.

Souless out!


End file.
